


无解

by qingquewei



Category: all周
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingquewei/pseuds/qingquewei





	无解

* 叶周韩周喻周黄周翔周all周  
* 诸君，我渴望狗血  
* 私设多多多，毫无逻辑可言  
*总的来说，这是一篇充满着不正思想的小黄文【严肃脸】  
* 阿雪我为你写了一万字啊快来亲亲抱抱举高高~

1

【主题帖】少年，你还记得当年的孙翔吗？呵呵。

1L 周小光  
妈蛋什么都不想说了，直接甩视频。  
电竞新人贺宇采访·MP4  
2L 沙发是我的  
对对对！就是这个视频，在网上都快转疯了！  
3L 五个核桃  
被lz的题目忽悠进来的我【笑哭】  
4L 碎之霜  
诸君，我己经控制不住自己的洪荒之力了……  
5L 你是我的太阳  
话说没几年总要出这么一个不知道天高地厚的新人，这难道是荣耀里的时尚吗？顺便一提楼主你的题目可以的。  
6L 枪王大大的粉儿  
这个新人的口气也算大的了，领着这么一个新团队就想跟轮回叫板，别闹了回家洗洗睡吧好吗？我们枪王大大征战荣耀的时候你还不知道在哪儿呢！  
7L 繁花血景一万年  
同样都是人民币玩家，怎么就不能跟人家义斩学学呢？  
8L 荣耀不败  
坐等新人被实力打脸【乖巧】  
9L 周小光  
啊不行了，我真的要被这个叫贺宇的新人给气笑了，什么叫“在赛场上浪费多余的精力来炫技”，你是荣耀刚入门吗？周泽楷在赛场上乱射飞枪巴雷特狙击的视频你没看过吗？你以为荒火和碎霜的子弹是放烟火玩的啊？那样观察缜密乱中有序的强度射击你倒是来一个试试，一枪穿云分分钟完爆你好吗？  
10L 不说再见  
求lz不要说一枪穿云了【抹泪】我要哭了……  
11L 从此荣耀不玩枪  
Ls别哭，站起来撸。  
12L 十年  
现在一个新人都敢挑战枪王的权威了，时间过得真是快。  
13L 子弹所及  
谁说不是呢？虽然还会一直支持轮回，但是一看到灰色的子弹队徽，就是控制不住地想起那个将轮回推上现今这个高度上的人。TMD真不想放他走啊。  
14L 黄金一代  
Ls你闲得没事抒什么情，都快把我看哭了【抹泪】孙翔大大，有人把咱轮回队长都贬到这个份儿上了你还在等什么！快点上去虐他啊！  
15L 兴欣之火  
轮回和天渊战队对上要等到全明星之后吧……不知道孙翔对上贺宇的时候会是什么心情。  
16L 星星  
糟糕，我好像已经脑补出来了。  
17L 浅浅  
话说当年孙翔大大也做过这样的蠢事来着。  
18L 新生  
但是这个新人的技术还是很不错的，我觉得要是他和当年的周泽楷对上的话，还是有一拼之力的，但是就是说话不那么中听，啧啧，果断路转黑。  
19L 周小光  
理智地来分析，这个新人玩枪的技法是挺娴熟有力的，就是……呵，不处于那个时代就闭上嘴，以为在同辈之间拔个高就觉得了不起了？有本事跟荣耀教科书处在同一赛场上试试。  
20L 碎之霜  
……那个时代啊  
21L 新生  
……  
22L 荣耀不败  
……  
23L 蓝色  
……  
24L 可以燎原  
……  
25L 是非成败  
……  
26L 甜品万岁  
……  
27 你要去哪里  
……  
28 霸图永盛  
……  
29L 再战五百年  
妈的。  
……好想他们。

 

2  
“唔……”  
含糊不清的呻吟被撞碎在了喉间，周泽楷皱眉侧过脸，艳丽的眼角隐在了散乱的额发后。  
叶修伸手掰正了他的脸。  
那个人掌心的温度极高，灼烫着他的皮肤，裹挟着汹涌的无可遏止的情欲的气息。  
身下极隐秘的敏感点被一次次狠狠地研磨过，周泽楷喘着气，湿润的睫毛低颤着，偶尔露出漆黑眸子里氤氲的水色，仿佛是掉落进水里的星色。  
叶修俯下身去吻他，舌尖破开他所有的防备，兑着彼此的津液在相互的纠缠和交换。  
不属于他的东西还在身下无止息地律动着，这场性事已经未间断持续了将近三个小时，周泽楷半阖着眼睑，被吻得红艳的唇吐出无意识的细碎的呻吟，意识朦胧地随着叶修的动作打开着身子，已经记不清楚身上的人在他的身体里射过了几次。  
绯红的吻痕从雪白的颈一路地向下覆盖下去，最后隐在细腻的珠玉颜色的腿根内侧，叶修眸色沉沉地望着周泽楷在身下温顺地予给予求的姿态，一直未能湮灭下去的情欲愈发炽烈起来，连带着埋在湿热内穴里的阴茎都跟着涨大了几分。  
周泽楷清晰地感受到了他的尺寸，手指有些慌乱地攀上了他的胳膊，颤抖的声线里带上了求饶的意味。  
“…前……前辈……”  
他像是要被他弄得哭出来一样，身子有些紧张地绷起来，带着吞纳着他欲望的地方紧致地收缩了起来。  
叶修控制不住地闷哼一声，腰沉下去，不由地加快了进出的速度。  
大开的腿在他的手里细细地颤着，周泽楷湿润着眼角，双颊被滚烫的情欲烧出了浅浅的粉色，恍惚着神色在带着哭音向他求饶。  
但是他有些控制不住自己。  
叶修一下下地撞击着身下浅绯的身子，一边缠绵着亲吻上周泽楷殷红的眼角，一边恶劣地，伸出指尖掐上了已被玩弄得红肿的乳尖。  
“住……唔……”  
“求求…啊………”  
挈入体内的硬物一次次深入地摩擦着敏感的内壁，每一次都能到达他想象不了的深度，甚至能使他清晰地感觉到它的形状和热度，直直地撑开身下柔软的后穴，在他的体内带出一阵酥酥麻麻的痛和快感。  
周泽楷张唇喘着气，身子挣扎着，想要主动逃脱着无止息的一次次直入身体里的撞击。  
叶修低哑地轻笑一声，身下的动作停了一瞬，周泽楷睁开失神的眼，嘴唇嗫喏了一下，然后下一秒，就被人从床上抱起来，身下的后穴直直地朝着坚挺的阴茎坐了下去。  
“唔……”  
唇边蓦地溢出隐忍的呻吟，周泽楷仰高了细长的颈，坐在他怀里的动作像一只被折翼的鸟。  
叶修伸手环住了他的背，嘴唇安慰般的细细地吻过雪白肌理的脖颈和颈窝。  
他留给周泽楷缓冲的时间只有几秒，便再一次狠狠地挺腰操干了起来。  
雪白的臀在他的怀里上下磨蹭着，包裹住他欲望的小穴紧紧地绞住他的阴茎，带着湿热的吞吐着摩擦的快感。  
叶修几乎是要被这感觉逼红了眼，原本因考虑到周泽楷身体而克制的动作再变得理智全无，一次次地挺到了最深处，擦着他体内熟悉的敏感点不肯放过，将怀里的人顶撞得全身发颤，再连一句话都说不出来。  
卧房里响起淫靡的水色，周泽楷无力地趴在叶修的肩头，感觉有温热的舌尖绕过瘙痒的胸口，含住了他的乳尖，不断地吸吮挑逗。  
身上与身下的快感令他承受不住，周泽楷终于被顶弄得掉下泪来，声线打颤着低低哀求，细弱的尾音像是个受到了欺负的孩子。  
“不……要了……”  
“叶……唔……”  
“……叶…呜……叶修……”  
叶修——  
在周泽楷在他耳边混着哭音喊出这个名字的时候，叶修只觉得有什么东西紧勒住了他的心脏，酥麻的快感从尾椎处毫无预兆地攀升上来，叶修抱住他再次狠狠地耸动了几下，然后闷哼一声，射在了他的体内。  
滚烫的精液令周泽楷低颤了下身子，被折磨得红艳的小穴反射性地收缩起来，令刚刚发泄完的阴茎有再次变大的趋势。  
叶修神色隐忍的低头，吻了吻他的额角，然后克制地将自己的欲望从周泽楷湿热的体内退了出来。  
周泽楷倒在他怀里，情事结束后的身子还在不断打着颤。  
白色的液体从后穴里流出来，顺着吻痕满满的大腿根滴到了床单上。  
叶修勉力压下看到这一幕后再次泛起的情欲，将怀里的周泽楷怜惜地拢进双臂间，细细碎碎的吻安抚性地落上了他的眉眼。  
“没事了，睡吧。”  
男人的声线带着情色的沙哑，低沉又暧昧。  
周泽楷的手指蜷缩了一下，鸦色的睫毛一颤，终是懒懒地垂落了下去。  
他把他折腾得太狠了。  
望着快速睡过去的人被情欲染得愈发精致惑人的脸，叶修静默地坐了一会儿，才小心翼翼地起身，抱着昏睡过去的人到浴室里清洗身子。

 

3  
换好了干净的床单，叶修将周泽楷轻轻地抱到床上，扯过了白色的被子盖了上来。  
俊美的青年陷进柔软的床铺里，清清浅浅地呼吸着，带着一种孩子般安静的睡颜。  
根本还就是个孩子啊。  
纤长的手指伸过去拨了拨散乱在他颊侧的发，叶修低眸凝视着他，在平日里懒散的面容竟透出种只有在赛场上才有的严肃神情来。  
是了。  
他现在只是个孩子。  
但是。  
他竟然能对他做出这样的事来。  
他们竟然……

4  
【荣耀退役选手群】

黄少天：喂喂喂喂，到底有没有人啊，话说你们都去哪里了啊，今天电竞的采访看了吗？我去真是要气死我啊那个叫贺宇的新人。  
黄少天：有没有人啊喂喂，切。  
黄少天：@周泽楷，怎么回事啊，今天打电话为什么没接？你现在在哪里啊快点说一声啊，别让人那么担心好不好？  
黄少天：你们都在干什么啊，快点出来啊，本剑圣还有事要跟你们商量呢，你们到底都在忙什么啊？  
黄少天：好歹来个人告诉我周泽楷在哪儿啊喂@全体成员  
韩文清：刚才给他打电话，也没有接。  
黄少天：我去！韩文清！  
楚云秀：一进来就看见黄少天在刷屏，简直生无可恋啊。  
魏琛：唉，这种有人刷屏的感觉还真是好久都没有体验过了啊。  
喻文州：我也想问小周去哪儿了呢？今天是周四，咖啡店下午应该不营业才对。  
江波涛：他的手机一直打不通。  
韩文清：@叶修 出来。  
黄少天：我去，不是我想的那样吧，老叶出来出来出来@叶修@叶修@叶修  
张佳乐：叶修不是在电竞总局上班呢么？应该请不了假吧。  
韩文清：呵。  
叶修：行了，都别找了，哥在这儿呢。  
黄少天：要点脸啊叶不修，我们根本不是在找你好吗？快点从实招来啊，你现在在哪儿？周泽楷跟你在一起呢？怎么不接电话啊我说。  
叶修：小周是跟我在一块儿呢。  
韩文清：让他接电话。  
叶修：呵，我现在可不舍得把他吵起来，等明天再说吧。  
喻文州：……前辈，你不会是……  
韩文清：叶修！  
黄少天：……不行，我得去S市一趟才行，叶修我告诉&*8&u8wey298j#￥  
喻文州：少天你冷静点，前辈，我觉得你应该向我们解释一下。  
叶修：这种事情让我怎么向你解释啊，文州？  
喻文州：前辈真是健忘，我们明明说好了，这段时间不会再强迫他了。  
叶修：文州，这种事情要不然就不要开头，一开头就难停下来了。

方明华：呃……我说各位大神，咱们能，呃，换个地方聊吗？  
楚云秀：唉？为什么？就在这里聊吧。  
戴妍琦：对啊对啊，聊吧聊吧。  
孙哲平：……  
王杰希：……  
肖时钦：……  
张新杰：……  
张新杰：黄少天你@我们做什么？  
李轩：黄少大概是想说今天新人采访的事吧，那个叫贺宇的。  
楚云秀：哦，那个我也看了，啧啧，真是有当年孙翔的感觉啊。  
王杰希：很有潜力。  
黄少天：……  
黄少天：我去王杰希你还夸他，你没听见他说的话吗？简直是把我们这一群人贬到尘埃里去了好吗？还说想要取代周泽楷枪王的位置，我真是JJNUU()*&&%&^&(_UBJM  
方明华：……黄少，我觉得你还是暂时不要说话了。  
喻文州：少天，你冷静一点。  
韩文清：叶修，主席让你明天回来上班。  
叶修：……  
叶修：不行，我得留下来照顾他。  
韩文清：不用了，你回来，我过去。  
叶修：……真是不能小看你啊，老韩。  
韩文清：你还是快点回来吧。  
韩文清：他不会想面对你的。  
叶修：……  
叶修：……那也得等到今晚结束才行。  
韩文清：哼。

窗帘沉沉地垂着，将光线阻隔在了窗外。  
叶修抱着笔记本坐在床边，屏幕上柔淡的光带着种莹亮的质感，映亮了斗神无甚表情的脸。  
QQ群里消息不断地刷过去，大部分都在讨论今天电竞的采访。  
叶修盯着桌面，上面一个小窗口正在播放着采访的视频，里面面对着镜头的少年正在说着对前轮回队长的看法，上挑的眉带着点轻浮的锋锐态度，年轻朝气，又傲慢自恃。  
——“所以说，那些什么无解的枪王的说法，是不是有些太夸张了？”  
“呵。”  
懒懒地笑了一声，叶修关上了页面，转头望了沉睡着的周泽楷一眼。  
他闭着眼睛，脸上动情的红晕此时一概消退下去，只在眼角留着浅浅的绯红，那时候应该是哭得厉害。  
他好像很少见到周泽楷的眼泪。  
叶修望着他苍白精致的脸，蓦地回想起了周泽楷退役那天，他在电竞总局的大屏幕前看到的现场转播。那时候的周泽楷笔直地站在层层的话筒前，任闪光灯在下面亮成一片，轮回的粉丝在下面哭得声嘶力竭，而他就站在台上安安静静地笑着，腼腆又温和，眼底的光被照映成海，干净剔透。  
他把最后的最真实的周泽楷留给了台下的众人，笑着的，没有哭。  
那时候即将离任的冯宪君跟着他一齐站在屏幕前，望着这个一直被当做荣耀形象代表被推出去的荣耀第一人，笑得有些慨叹。  
——“这么多年了，他怎么还是这个样子？”  
接了无数商业广告，经历了无数大大小小的输赢，周泽楷依旧干净得很，还是不爱说话，就算是现在就要分别，也不肯再多说一句。  
好像没有什么东西能改变他。  
他是唯一的，被时光眷顾着的周泽楷。

 

【荣耀退役选手群】

…………  
叶修：今晚有没有跟哥上线刷boss的啊？要的打1。  
黄少天：1  
黄少天：哼，我才不是原谅你了叶不修，只是突然手痒了想跟你玩玩顺便告诉一些不知天高地厚的新人，话可是不能乱说的，说多了可是会遭报应的。  
王杰希：1  
喻文州：同意少天【笑】1  
张佳乐：话说多了会遭报应，说的好啊黄少天1  
楚云秀：同意1  
张新杰：同意1  
韩文清：同意1  
肖时钦：同意1  
戴妍琦：同意1  
…………………………  
…………………………

5  
“队长……我们是不是得罪了什么人啊？”  
在今晚刷出的第二个boss再次被人在峡谷处强势劫走的时候，天渊战队里的牧师哭丧着脸对神枪手说了一句。  
贺宇烦躁地皱紧了眉，握着鼠标的手指泛起青白色。  
“不会是轮回里的人吧。”  
队里的刺客小心翼翼地添了一句。  
“可能是。”  
战斗法师的声线沉稳。  
“今晚的boss可能不会再刷新了。”  
“哼，走，去刷副本。”  
松开了紧握在手里的鼠标，贺宇冷着脸，操纵着人物退出了地势复杂的峡谷。  
天渊战队的人跟在他身后，也纷纷退了出去。

 

唔郝系焕哩啊：哟，他们这是要去刷副本？  
文字泡泡泡泡：啧，这样就放弃了？年轻人，就是没有冲劲儿，要是本剑圣肯定分分钟冲上来砍死那个敢抢我boss的人，谁管打不打得过呢？还想取代轮回呢，光气势上就已经输了一大截了好吗？  
魔术师：队内可以禁语音吗？  
风城：我果然不应该跟黄少天组队【生无可恋·JPG】  
鱼：所以说，我们现在应该？  
一如既往：把天渊所有的副本记录找出来。  
唔郝系焕哩啊：让我们再给他们刷一遍。【叼烟·JPG】  
我是直男：啧啧，恋爱中的男人真是可怕。  
世界冠军：所以说，惹谁都可以，就是不能惹周泽楷啊【友爱的眼神·JPG】  
土豪就是我：那还等什么？快点上啊。  
唔郝系焕哩啊：行啊，来吧，英雄们。  
一如既往：哼。

 

【系统公告】恭喜玩家唔郝系焕哩啊、文字泡泡泡泡、鬼鬼鬼、第一直男、魔术师打破副本冰寒极地通关记录，成绩14分11秒01  
【系统公告】恭喜玩家一如既往、第一奶妈、风城、发家致富打破副本吸血城堡通关记录，成绩16分33秒52  
【系统公告】恭喜玩家世界冠军、土豪就是我、小事情、唯一脱团狗、杀人不眨眼打破副本黎明之城通关记录，成绩17分11秒23  
【系统公告】恭喜玩家唔郝系焕哩啊、文字泡泡泡泡、鬼鬼鬼、第一直男、魔术师打破副本血色沙漠通关记录，成绩15分44秒03  
【系统公告】……  
………………  
……………………  
【系统公告】唔郝系焕哩啊、魔术师、文字泡泡泡泡、一如既往、第一奶妈、世界冠军、风城、小事情、鱼、土豪就是我完成淬火剑客首杀！

唔郝系焕哩啊：行了行了啊，今天就到这儿吧，再刷下去估计新区这边的人得崩溃了。  
文字泡泡泡泡：别说得好像你没干过这种事一样，叶不修，当初在第十区闹腾的人不是你啊？今天本剑圣还没有玩够，来来来，竞技场走起，来PK。  
魔术师：我先下了。  
鱼：少天，咳咳，早点睡。  
小事情：明天还要去技术部上班，先下了。  
世界冠军：嗯，我明天好像也有事儿呢，先下了。  
唔郝系焕哩啊：哎呦，这一个个的什么时候都这么大方了？系统奖励不要了啊我说？  
土豪就是我：不要了，转给周泽楷吧。  
风城：就当是新人的道歉礼吧。  
风城：其实也不需要我们出手。孙翔当年可比这新人做得过分多了，到最后还不是被管得服服帖帖的？  
一如既往：赶飞机，下了。  
风城：敷面膜呢，黄少你慢慢玩儿啊。  
发家致富：叶神叶神，方便透露一下你和枪王大大的情♂感♂生♂活么？嘿嘿嘿。  
唔郝系焕哩啊：呵呵。  
发家致富：唉，叶神你别下啊。  
发家致富：叶神……【尔康手·JPG】

6  
他好像隐约感受到了一点儿什么。  
有人在亲吻他的额头和眉眼，用着低哑的嗓音在说着什么话。  
那好像是一句很重要的话。  
他想要听清楚的……很重要的话……

周泽楷再次醒来的时候，已经是第二天临近中午的时候，久未进食的身体和身下细细密密的疼痛令他感觉先前遭受了一场生死间的轮回，难受得很。  
窗帘被人细心地拉着，房间里的钟表寂寂地走着针，带着种不紧不慢的与世无关的态度。  
周泽楷皱紧了眉，苍白的唇抿起来，微微用力刚想要从床上撑起身子，就听见房门被人轻声拉开，有个人影端着东西走了进来。  
“别乱动。”  
男人低沉的声线带着某种不悦，威重得很。  
周泽楷眯了眯眼睛。  
“……韩文清。”  
他的声线嘶哑得不成样子。  
韩文清皱着眉坐到了床边，伸手用着与表情完全不符的力度把他轻缓地抱起来，让他靠进了自己的怀里。  
拳皇的身上带着浅淡的洗衣粉的香味。  
周泽楷顺从地在他怀里阖上了眼睛，没有抬头看他。  
韩文清愈发皱紧了眉。  
“吃点东西吧。”  
泛着白气的温热米粥被男人端进了手里，轻淡朴素的香气在鼻尖萦绕起来，周泽楷动了动身子，长长的睫毛颤了一下。  
韩文清将勺子递到了他嘴边。  
周泽楷低了低头，顺着他的动作将勺子里的米粥咽下去。  
两个人之间没有再交流，韩文清只是沉默的喂着，动作轻柔，拢住他身子的胳膊环得力度适中，好像有一种寻常生活间的随处可拾的温情。  
周泽楷咽完了最后一口粥，垂着眸有些意犹未尽地舐了舐勺子，然后微微侧脸，抬眼望了韩文清一眼。  
男人正低眸凝视着他。  
那样的目光执着认真，好像是强硬的，又偏偏透出点溺人的温柔来。  
周泽楷狼狈地转过了视线，掩在被面下的手指静悄地收紧。  
“不上班？”  
青年的声线依旧沉沉地，散在安静的卧室里，激不起一点的波澜。  
韩文清勾了勾嘴角，低头亲吻了一下他的额。  
“请了假。”  
额上传来的温度令他心底一颤，周泽楷静默地垂下了眸，眼底晦涩，不知道是什么神色。  
“前辈呢？”  
几乎是话音刚落，揽住他的胳膊就蓦地一紧，周泽楷等了一会儿，才听见上方韩文清的回答。  
“他回总部了，主席找他有事。”  
点了点头，周泽楷抿了抿唇，心底翻涌起不知道是委屈还是厌倦的感情。  
卧室里再次静默下来，韩文清望着靠住他胸膛的人低垂的睫毛和倦怠的神情，心里不知道为什么，一时间软得不像话，只能轻轻地低下头，吻了吻他的发顶。  
“再睡一会儿？”  
“嗯。”  
小幅度地点了点头，周泽楷靠着韩文清，鸦色的睫毛已经垂落了下来。  
韩文清微微站直了身子，揽住他的肩将他小心翼翼地将他重新安置到了被窝里。  
周泽楷侧了侧脸，蹭到了柔软的枕头，嘴角抿了抿，似乎是有些放松。韩文清站在床边望着他，有些苦涩地笑了笑，随后听见就要睡过去的人嗫喏着唇，吐出来一声“谢谢”。  
声音很小，含混不清，韩文清却只觉得心里一悸，好像蓦地就要生出千万句话，又不知道对他表达哪一句好？  
还有比“我爱你”更诚挚的句子吗？  
可是就连“我爱你”，我们也不知道已经对你说过多少遍了，周泽楷……

7  
他一直都知道的，或者说他们一直都知道——  
——周泽楷喜欢叶修。

其实，有时候旁观者会比当事者看得还要清楚。  
喜欢这种事情，周泽楷知道，江波涛知道，喻文州知道，韩文清知道，黄少天知道……  
只有叶修不知道。  
本来，他们与周泽楷之间本可以没有任何交集的。  
只要叶修在对周泽楷的事情上能更关注一点，更细致一点。  
他们就不会再有任何表白心意的机会。  
但是……

8 

【主题帖】孙翔大大，我是你的脑残粉

1L 周小光  
诸君【严肃脸】我从未像那一刻如此清楚地意识到，原来孙翔是这么帅的一个人。  
【全明星轮回·JPG】【孙翔与贺宇·JPG】【新老对峙·JPG】  
2L 一叶  
对啊对啊，说着“你永远配不上这个称号”的孙翔大神简直苏苏苏啊，这么任性这么帅，老夫的少女心啊啊啊啊啊。  
3L 日周联盟  
大家快点吃我翔周安利啊！  
4L 五个核桃  
什么都不说了【孙翔发言·JPG】看看孙翔大神在说起枪王大大时候的眼神，啧啧，简直苏炸天好吗？说你们之间没有点什么简直没人会信好吗？我站翔周。  
5L 野火烧不尽  
话说不觉得孙翔在全明星上说的话有点刻薄吗？明明赢都赢了，还说这种话，有点伤人啊。  
6L 轮回永生  
楼上我只能说你太傻白甜。  
7L 我要抢沙发  
这就算刻薄了啊，再去把贺宇采访时说的话看一遍好吗？那才是刻薄好吧。  
8L 枪神的跟班  
我宁愿看到一个前辈对后辈的嘲讽，也不愿看一个后辈对前辈出言不逊。  
9L 万草  
唉，孙翔也真是成长了不少啊。  
10L 灰色头像  
现在整个轮回都要他抗，不成长怎么能行，不过就全明星上他说的那几句话，啧啧，感觉又回到了他犯中二病的那个时代呢。  
11L 不离不弃  
不过这件事影响也够大的了，怎么没见过周泽楷出来反映一下？  
12L 魔术师的扫把  
哪还需要周泽楷出面啊。  
【系统公告·JPG】【boss截杀·JPG】【幽暗峡谷·JPG】   
天渊最近在新区的走势很不妙啊。  
13L太阳神的后裔  
哈哈哈，话说ls你也在关注这个啊，真是逗死我了，最近天渊留在新区里的副本记录几乎被人刷了个遍，而且每个副本的人都不一样，不会是哪位大神的马甲吧？  
14L 诺基亚呀呀  
必须的啊，看看那逆天的记录就知道了，一个副本刷出12分钟的成绩，新区的人都快哭晕过去了好吗？  
15L 日周联盟  
诸君，吃我all周安利吧。  
16L 我家小周萌萌哒  
我天，这种披甲上阵为自家爱人强势出气的行为简直不要太苏，我吃下了这口all周。  
17L 再战五百年  
【新区团战·JPG】【吸血城堡·JPG】  
妈呀，看看这阵容，我猜那个文字泡泡泡泡一定是黄少天，魔术师一定是王杰希。  
18L 微草万岁  
真的，能把扫帚玩得这么骚气的人一定是我们杰希大神。  
19L 初学新人  
Ls你是高级黑吧【笑哭】  
20L 全职荣耀  
这么一说，那个拳法应该是韩文清，术士应该是喻文州吧，还有弹药专家，狂剑士，妈蛋这简直是让人分分钟掉装备的组合啊。  
21L 枪王大大的粉儿  
我为天渊默哀……  
22L 小星星的眼睛  
天渊在新区简直是天天全明星的节奏啊，还是那个时代的全明星。  
23L 小星星的眼睛  
什么都不说了，默哀。  
24L 天下大同  
我有些理解到天渊的心情了，要是我我肯定选择狗带，默哀。  
25L 拾荒者  
我要经常去新区逛逛，说不定还能碰上他们呢。默哀。  
26L 轮回不馁  
所以说，惹谁都不能惹我们枪王大大啊，一群大神教你做人啊。默哀。  
27L 周泽楷最帅  
我早已经是一个all周党了，默哀。  
………………  
………………

9

纤长的手指在平板上轻巧的划过，俊美的青年坐在咖啡店里，抿着唇低眸浏览着网页上的信息。  
安安静静的店铺里，挂在门口的风铃砰砰叮叮的响，阳光透过透明的玻璃倾洒进来，带着冬日里难得的温和。  
孙翔望着对面沉默的人，有些坐立难安。  
“队……队长？”  
“嗯。”  
周泽楷浅浅地哼了一声，似乎是看到了什么有趣的东西，浅色的嘴角勾了起来，笑得有些柔和。  
孙翔愣愣地望着他，刚想下意识地说点什么，就看见那个一直低着头的人抬脸望了过来。  
那样纯净的墨色染着阳光浅薄的金色，流光熠熠，漂亮得很。  
孙翔的手指蓦地收紧了些。  
“那个……我昨天在全明星上说的那些话，都是……都是……”  
全明星？  
刚刚浏览完全明星上的看点的周泽楷抿了抿唇，然后对着孙翔笑了笑。  
“谢谢。”  
他的声线和煦，清雅得很。  
孙翔噌地红了脸。  
“不，我不是想说这个啊。”  
眼前坐着的一直任性直爽的人此时扭捏有点让人想笑，周泽楷挑眉望着孙翔躲躲闪闪不敢望过来的眸子，有些疑惑。  
“怎么了？”  
“我……”  
一直漂移着的视线终于对上了周泽楷望过来的疑惑的眸子，孙翔抬手抓紧了桌面上盛着黑咖啡的杯子，蓦地深吸了几口气。  
“我明年也要退役了。”  
周泽楷一愣。  
“所以在退役之后，你能跟我在一起吗？”  
“周泽楷。”

10

临近退役的时候，轮回的粉丝好像都纷纷察觉了什么，以至于每天都会有数不清的层层叠叠的礼物和信件疯狂地寄到轮回。  
有的是寄给周泽楷，有的是寄给轮回的经理和老板。  
他在训练闲暇的时候曾经翻过几封他们寄来的信，但是看不下去。  
每一个字都好像是在折磨他。  
撕心裂肺，剥筋抽骨。  
可是他在疼痛不舍的时候，竟还会有一丝浅浅的期待。  
他期待着自己的退役。  
因为曾经向自己许诺，等到自己卸下了队长的职责，离开了荣耀的主战场，他就要去向叶修表白，告诉他，喜欢他。  
很喜欢很喜欢。  
想要永远在一起的那种喜欢。

他以为自己的想法不会有人知道。  
他可以在发布会结束后，回轮回收拾好行李，回一趟家，然后就可以跨上飞去B市的航班，坐车去找前辈留给他的地址。  
他把自己的行程安排得简单明了，不愿意再在路上耽搁一丁点的工夫。  
他不知道叶修会用什么样的眼光看他，可是一直在心底翻涌着的欲望在渴求着倾泻，那种渴望，有时甚至会灼烫得他心尖发颤。  
我跟你告白，你会喜欢我吗？  
……你会喜欢我吗？

“我喜欢你，周泽楷。”

但是，他去不了。  
他没想过他的安排里会出现别的人。  
可是在发布会结束后，喻文州和黄少天拦住了他。  
回轮回的时候，江波涛拦住了他。  
他的机票就装在口袋里，下午三点的航班，登机时间已经过了。  
他没有再回家，拖着行李回了S市的公寓，打算随后就撑起精神去改签。  
然后看到了笔直地站在门口的韩文清。  
韩文清要了他。  
强势的男人禁锢住他的身子，射进他体内的时候，他好像是哭了的。  
似乎不是因为什么生理性的反应，而是真的很难过，难过到有些恶心，有些从未有过的憎恶。  
对谁？  
不知道……  
好像是对强迫了他的人，又好像只是在厌恶着自己。

但是不论往后再有多喜欢。  
他好像都无法再对那个人说出，“我喜欢你”了。 

11

【荣耀退役选手群】

黄少天：@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷  
郑轩：黄少，你这是……  
黄少天：@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷  
喻文州：少天，别这样。  
黄少天：@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷  
黄少天：你出来啊……  
黄少天：@周泽楷  
楚云秀：怎么了？小周出什么事儿了？  
黄少天：@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷@周泽楷  
黄少天：我求求你了  
黄少天：周泽楷……

 

From：小周  
最近一直想要想明白一件事，前辈，我想出国一段时间。  
等到回来的时候，可能会告诉你答案。  
勿念，保重。

屏幕上的光荧荧地亮着，叶修盯着邮件上的几行字，许久之后才低哑地哼笑了一声。  
像是在自嘲，又像是苦涩地回味着什么。

——“所以说，那些什么无解的枪王的说法，是不是有些太夸张了？”

不，一点都不夸张啊……

12

他们对于周泽楷的感情，是爱。  
而周泽楷对于他们的感情，可能永远都会是无解。


End file.
